


Wimpy Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Bullying, Desperation, Elementary School, Gen, Humiliation, Men Crying, Omorashi, Shotacon, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 6





	Wimpy Desperation

Desperate to sneak his way around his evil classmates that haunt his school like ghosts in a haunted mansion, the white-haired boy’s best plan was to sneakily skip out of his classroom, expecting the norm to be that everyone else would be busy in class, not thinking about ways to torment him and make his life miserable.   
Lloyd was absolutely no stranger to bullying and harassment from his other classmates. Name after name to push to shove, to the occasional punching and kicking at his arms and legs, it seemed neverending, every day. He had to result in locking himself on the rooftop, hidden away in a smelly old trashcan until the school day ended, or they finally left him alone.  
He mostly spent his time in the back of the class, making random gadgets when nobody was looking or paying attention, and when his peers did notice him tinkering, they always snatched the objects from him, tossing whatever it was back and forth, and breaking it right in front of his face.  
Although the bullies weren’t the sole reason he was skipping class at such an odd time.  
During lunch, he had drunk more water than he had first realized, and not only had he not used the bathroom since last night, but it was pretty late in the day. He could feel the growing tenseness in his lower abdomen, only growing worse and worse by the minute. He half-speed walked to the bathroom. Each step sending more tingles to his groin.  
Lloyd finally reaches the bathroom, putting his hand on the knob to turn it, when it didn’t budge. He tried turning it harder, and it still didn’t move.   
Panic built up in his body, not helping his needing to pee situation at all. Lloyd knocked on the door a few times, “I-Is somebody in there?” he said, stuttering on accident, still trying to hide his frantic need to use the bathroom.  
“Hah! We knew you’d come this way, four-eyes!” said a voice behind the door, along with a few other laughs.  
“W-w-wait, please let me in!” Lloyd knocked slightly harder on the door.  
“Nope!” “Haha, no!” “Never!” said the bullies behind the door.  
Lloyd glanced around, although being alone in the hall helped him from being too scared about the situation, the nervousness wasn’t helping his bladder from tensing up, making him throw both his hands between his legs, buckling his knees slightly, his body bumping against the locked bathroom.   
“Come on, this isn’t funny!” he tried turning the doorknob harder, and as expected, nothing.  
The bullies mocked him, making stupid voices and noises to make Lloyd even more miserable.  
Suddenly, a slight spurt of urine came out from his cock, making Lloyd crouch down and hold onto his crotch tightly.  
“P-please open the door! I can’t wait much longer!” the poor boy trembled.   
“Aww is he gonna pee his pants like a baby?” A bully teases, making the other kids with them laugh.  
Tears welled up in his eyes, obscuring his vision, and reddening his pale cheeks and nose. He obviously wasn’t a baby, but anyone else who saw him like this would say otherwise. Lloyd sniffed and fell to his knees, one hand still on the doorknob. If anyone happened to walk out and see the condition he was in, nobody would let him live it down.  
“Haha! I can hear the wuss crying!” “What a baby!” 

Lloyd tried to get back to his feet, only for his bladder to send a bigger squirt of urine right through his underwear, lightly damping his shorts. He can’t just wet himself in the middle of the hallway! How would he get through the day without people seeing, and teasing him endlessly? He could already imagine the dozens of new, terrible names he’d be called. Each one he thought of hurting more than the last. Not because they were mean, but because they were all true. He was going to be known as the wimp who pees himself.   
“No! Please, just let me in, I’ll do anything all of you want! Just let me inside...” the boy begged the bullies, but to no avail. They really were heartless with no remorse.   
Every time Lloyd tried to stand back up, his bladder tensed, making him jolt back to his knees and hold tight onto his slightly damp shorts. Even if they opened the door, it probably wouldn’t be the cleanest close call he could manage.   
He wished to be anywhere else but this awful school, with these terribly ruthless students who want him to humiliate himself like he was their stupid toy to poke at and play with.  
“Hey sissy, why don’t you ask your mommy to change you when you get back home with wet underwear!” More teasing, namecalling, stalling to make the pee holding worse and harder to manage.   
Lloyd knew they just wanted him to give up and pee himself. The thought struck his head to just do it and run out as quick as he could and back home.   
His bladder was begging for him to just give up. Just like the bullies were telling him too. He couldn’t last much longer, if at all.  
Lloyd fell onto his knees one last time, sniffing and covering his face as a strong, hot, and loud stream of pale yellow colored piss hissed from his underwear and shorts, directly onto the hallway floor. Embarrassed out of his mind, but incredibly relieved, Lloyd wept. Tears dampening his shirt, his socks and shoes now were covered in his own pee, his stream still long and heavy.  
A big puddle of urine formed underneath him, soft pants leaving the boy finding a warm pleasurable tingle in his lower abdomen. Probably not arousal, right? There’s no way this awfully embarrassing and gross situation could feel that good in THAT way!   
Only thirty seconds, which felt like ten minutes, passed. Lloyd was a mess, all of his clothes besides the top of his shirt was drenched in his piss, his pants were still dribbling pee, and his face was wet with tears. The bullies opened the door, witnessing the boy in one of the most humiliating situations a person could be caught in, only topped by being caught fully naked.  
“Eww! Four-eyes really peed himself like a preschooler!” They all shared different comments on disgust, humor, and awful namecalling.   
Lloyd stood up, taking off to the school’s back doors, not caring anymore about the trail he was leaving behind or anything he had left for school. The bullies didn’t bother following him, obviously, they had done their damage, and left a big mark on the poor boy.   
The whole way Lloyd was running back to his home, he couldn’t help but shed tears and whimper stuff to himself about how gross he feels, and probably looks.   
He won’t be showing his face to that school for a while...


End file.
